1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of an apparatus and to a system for controlling the apparatus, the apparatus automatically performing the operation of inserting an object into a bore prepared for receiving the object.
2.1Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in an automatic assembly control system, there are included a variety of operations for inserting parts into the predetermined bores or holes. Among them the inserting operation for minute parts or parts having complex shapes with high accuracy cannot be automatized without encountering great difficulties so that the operation has been an obstacle to be surmounted in saving man's power in assembly process.